


【暗巷组】雅各布和格莱登斯怀疑自己失恋了

by youtan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, 暗巷组 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan
Summary: 当看到奎妮挽着格雷夫斯的手消失在街角，雅各布和格莱登斯怀疑自己失恋了





	1. Chapter 1

1.

雅各布和格莱登斯一起咬下了独角兽面包的头，甚至连咀嚼的频率都是一样的。大概正在焦虑自己是否是失恋了的人都是这样的德行。雅各布看了一眼格莱登斯愚蠢的蘑菇头，格莱登斯看了一眼雅各布马甲都拦不住的圆润肚腩，他们又一起咬下了独角兽面包的屁股。

两个小时之前，帕西瓦尔把克莱登斯叫到了自己的办公室。

“今天下班，你自己去外面吃晚饭。”帕西瓦尔把一些加隆和美元往格莱登斯的方向推，这样他就可以自由选择去麻瓜的店或者魔法餐厅。“吃完记得早点回家。”

格莱登斯只拿走了几个加隆和一张小币值的美元。他点了点头，并不觉得自己有追问帕西瓦尔要去做什么事的权利。

下班之后，他刚走出伍尔沃斯大楼，就看到了奎妮和帕西瓦尔消失在了街角。帕西瓦尔没有回头，他看不到部长的表情，只能见到奎妮不时地转头看着部长，笑得甜美而愉快。

格莱登斯忽然觉得外面的天气变得异常寒冷，他把脑袋往厚厚的围巾里缩了缩，脚却似乎被冻得地忘记了怎样迈步。

不可能的，奎妮小姐喜欢的明明是雅各布先生。格莱登斯试图安慰自己，但奎妮挽住帕西瓦尔胳膊的亲密动作击碎了他微末的希望。他知道格雷夫斯先生对于别人过分亲昵的碰触有一种决然的抵触，他曾亲眼看见在魔法部的宴会上，格雷夫斯是怎样在众目睽睽下，不留情面地侧过身子避开马尔福小姐试图搭在他肩膀上的手，让对方尴尬到无法自处。而这一次，帕西瓦尔没有拒绝奎妮。

“法律是不容许巫师和麻鸡在一起的。奎妮是个好女孩，我不希望她因此受到严厉的惩罚”

格莱登斯记得帕西瓦尔这样评价奎妮和雅各布的关系，冷酷果决的安全部长，是否在那时就已经对这样美丽又体贴的女士产生了怜惜之情，格莱登斯无从得知。

他不经意地转过头，看到了本来不应该出现在这里的雅各布，怀里抱着他那只老旧的皮箱，看着刚才的部长和奎妮消失的街角，已经凝固成了一尊石像。

2.

“奎妮跟我说她今天需要加班，所以我原本打算来给她送点儿吃的。”雅各布看着放在了桌上的皮箱，无奈地笑了笑。这是奎妮第一次对他说谎，说全然不在意，那是假的。

“不管怎么说，美好的食物不应该被浪费。”雅各布耸了耸肩，从柜子里取出了两只白瓷盘子和两幅餐具，“我想你应该也没有吃完饭吧，克莱登斯。”

男孩点了点头，道谢之后在桌边坐了下来，他低着头，用餐刀切割着面包，节奏生涩而迟缓。

“格雷夫斯先生平时有什么爱好？”雅各布忽然开口，他不知道在奎妮还没有明确跟他说“哦，honey，你是个好人，只是我们不合适。”之前，为什么要问这个似乎与他无关的问题。

格莱登斯仔细地回想了一下，这似乎是一个十分难以回答的问题。因为格雷夫斯先生下班时候似乎没有太多的娱乐活动。如果不教授克雷登斯魔法，大概会在书房研习一些祖先留下的高深的咒术笔记。

“那实在太糟糕了。”雅各布喝了一大口啤酒，他的笑容也带着啤酒回味时的酸苦，“奎妮喜欢逛街，还喜欢看影画戏。如果一个晚上都待在家里默不作声地看书的话，会把她闷坏的。”

雅各布已经自作多情地为奎妮婚后的处境担心起来，他假设如果奎妮是嫁给格雷夫斯的话。他忽然想起了什么似的，转过来很认真地问格莱登斯：

”格雷夫斯先生打过你吗？”

格莱登斯觉得，如果他会摄神取念的话，他此刻大概能在雅各布脑海中看到一个长着部长脸的英俊的变态。

3.

“怎么还不睡？”帕西瓦尔在打开房门之后，看到男孩仍然坐在客厅的沙发上。

格莱登斯走了过来，他试图帮帕西瓦尔把大衣脱下来，挂到衣帽架上。帕西瓦尔微微侧过身子，躲开了他的碰触。

“你来这里的第一天，我就说过。你不需要为我做这些事。”帕西瓦尔淡淡地说。

奎妮挽住部长的画面再次浮现在克莱登斯的脑海中，他挫败地低下了头。

“既然不困，就到书房来。我想看看，你最近学的如何。”

格莱登斯点了点头。他听到帕西瓦尔的靴子踩在楼梯上的回响。他看到帕西瓦尔似乎把一个十分漂亮的丝绒盒子小心翼翼地放进了大衣内层的口袋。是的，他没有看错，红色丝绒的盒子。克莱登斯见过它们装着用来求婚的戒指那雍容华贵的模样。

4.

克莱登斯努力让自己的精神集中起来。他已经念了三遍飞来咒，而且确信魔杖指着正确的对象，但是茶几上的红酒瓶只是慵懒地晃动了两下。如果那个瓶子有生命，大概已经叉起腰嘲笑克莱登斯的愚蠢了。

“你没吃饭吗，克莱登斯？”格雷夫斯刻薄起人来似乎比格林德沃更胜一筹，“大声一些，别有气无力的。”

下一秒，酒瓶砸在了格雷夫斯的额角上。鲜红的葡萄酿顺着部长的万年冰山脸往下淌。

“很好！”帕西瓦尔握紧了双手，努力让自己的语气听起来云淡风轻，“格莱登斯，你是不是对我有意见？”

5.

“先生，请您惩罚我。”格莱登斯跪了下来，把皮带举过头顶。通常，他这么做都能让玛丽·露·拜尔本消气。

如果刚才还可以假装不生气的话，帕西瓦尔觉得他现在已经快要气得变成格林德沃了。

“你自己闯的祸，自己善后。”帕西瓦尔抬起格雷夫斯的下巴，接过皮带扔到一边，他拽着克雷登斯的手，让他站了起来。“我们去你的卧室。”

帕西瓦尔确定，在他说完这句话之后，他看到男孩的眼神里闪过一丝惶恐，还有一点……期待？

6.

帕西瓦尔确定，格莱登斯的确对他有意见。男孩一定是故意的。

他穿行在魔法部的走廊上，可以感受到无数人关切的目光，匆匆撇过他的额头，又迅速地移开，并且若无其事地和他问好。

他们战无不胜（忽略格林德沃的那次）的安全部长，居然顶着额角挂彩的痕迹来上班。而他旁边的男孩比往日把头垂得更低，肩膀缩得更紧。

“格莱登斯。”帕西瓦尔才握住他的手，男孩就浑身颤抖地不行。部长上前一步，把男孩逼到了电梯狭窄的角落，“今晚还是去你的房间，昨晚没有完成的事情，我们今晚继续。直到你可以把它做好为止！”

帕西瓦尔回过头来，对上了小精灵好奇的目光。对方很识相地低下头，不停地用手里的小棒棒开始各种乱戳楼层的按钮。

7.

“你的额头怎么回事？”塞拉菲娜问他的安全部长。他不信帕西瓦尔连用个治愈魔咒的能耐都没有。

“私事。”对方面不改色。

“我最近听到了一些关于你的……荒谬的……传闻。”塞拉菲娜仔细斟酌着字句，以便这场谈话能顺利地进行下去。

“既然荒谬，那就不用告诉我了。”帕西瓦尔十分懂得怎样把她的上司堵得说不出话来。

塞拉菲娜抽出魔杖，她实在看不得帕西瓦尔顶着额角的伤痕就这么若无其事地在办公楼走来走去，那样看起来十分的……色气……

“放过我的额头，主席阁下。”帕西瓦尔甚至没有抬起翻看文件的头，从此刻的语气判断，他似乎只把塞拉菲娜当做了他在伊法摩尼学院的老同学。

“我得留着这个让格莱登斯练习治愈的咒语。”毕竟机会难得。他通常不太会受伤，而他也绝不会让格莱登斯受伤。所以男孩这方面的咒语生疏得很，昨晚学了一个晚上仍然收效甚微。

“我以为，以你的手段，你会把那个男孩抽出一身鞭痕，然后告诉他自己治疗。”塞拉菲娜冷冷地说。

“我在你心理就这么铁石心肠？”帕西瓦尔抬起头来看着他的学姐，不自觉地蹙紧了眉头。

“毫无人性！”塞拉菲娜喝了口咖啡翻了个白眼，然后把一个牛皮纸袋抛给了帕西瓦尔，“你父亲让我转交给你的。”

不用翻开，帕西瓦尔也知道，里面一定是十几个门第和他相当的“名媛”搔首弄姿的照片，他的父亲一定会再附上一封信，叮嘱他从里面挑选一个。就像上街买水果一样，来完成自己的终身大事。

“上次你母亲让我交给你的那一册，你选好了吗？”帕西瓦尔把牛皮纸袋放到一边，把话题转移到塞拉菲娜身上。

“当然没有，我已经写信给家里，告诉他们不要再给我寄这样的东西了。”塞拉菲娜耸了耸肩，“卓越的职业女性为什么要在家庭和小崽子身上浪费时间。”帕西瓦尔敢打赌，宣传部的听到这句话，一定会不惜笔墨把主席阁下塑造成为了魔法国会愿意奉献所有的伟大女性！

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

8

“你想把克莱登斯送去霍格沃茨……”

克莱登斯发誓他绝不是有意偷听，只是奎妮小姐托他把咖啡送给帕西瓦尔。奎妮小姐依旧笑得温柔甜美，她离开之前甚至还温柔地摸了摸克莱登斯的头发。

“等你头发再长一些，我就帮你修剪一下，我敢保证，修完之后，一定是我们这里最帅的小伙子。“奎妮愉快地说。克莱登斯的脸发烧一样地红了起来。没有谁会不喜欢奎妮小姐的，包括他自己，克莱登斯闷闷地想着。当他魂不守舍地端着咖啡来到了帕西瓦尔的办公室，他就听到了这样的谈话。

克莱登斯努力控制着不让自己的手抖得太过厉害。他忽然发现，他之前天真地从来没有思考过有一天他会离开格雷夫斯先生，或者说格雷夫斯先生需要他离开自己的身边。

“是的。”那是帕西瓦尔的声音，“如果可以的话，希望你能让邓布利多把他收入门下。”

“你为什么突然有这样的决定？“忒休斯问，克莱登斯看到他正在用修长的手指挠嗅嗅的小肚子，而那只神奇的小动物正在拼命地把爪子往帕西瓦尔的蝎子领带夹那儿伸。

“我不是一个好老师。“帕西瓦尔轻轻地叹了口气，“我甚至到现在都没能让他熟练地掌握一些最基本的咒语。”

克莱登斯没有任何一刻比现在更加憎厌自己。如果他再努力一些，如果他昨天用飞来咒的时候没有三心二意让酒瓶砸中了部长的额头，如果他昨天已经掌握了治愈的咒语抹去了部长的伤痕，这一切，或许会不会和现在完全不同？

又或许，格雷夫斯先生坚持要把他送去霍格沃茨只是想让他有一个另外的好的去处，毕竟，在和奎妮小姐的二人世界里，克莱登斯无论如何都会是一个奇怪而多余的存在。先生仁慈而妥善安置了他，可是克莱登斯依然感到难过，他觉得自己是一个贪心的坏孩子。

“克莱登斯……？”在男孩还在胡思乱想的时候，帕西瓦尔透过门缝看到了他的身影。

“是的，先生！”克莱登斯强迫自己打起精神，端着咖啡走了帕西瓦尔的办公室。

“请您慢用，先生。“克莱登斯把咖啡放在了办公桌上，

“奎妮呢？不是应该她送过来吗？“帕西瓦尔冷冷地问，他不太确定刚才他和忒休斯的对话是否会给男孩造成焦虑和困扰。

“我不知道，先生。”克莱登斯小声说。先生想要见的人是奎妮小姐，并不是他。这一点让克莱登斯莫名地内心感到酸楚。

“我先出去了，先生。”他小声说。甚至没有等帕西瓦尔回应，已经迅速地转身出去，轻轻把门阖上。因为他无法确定他的眼泪会不会不争气地掉下来，而格雷夫斯先生显然是不喜欢看到他这样的。

帕西瓦尔端起咖啡喝了一口，深深地叹了口气。

“我并不觉得这是个明智的选择。”忒休斯摸着鼻子笑了笑，他把一块金币塞进了嗅嗅的口袋里，又拎着它的脚把金币抖落出来。纽特如果看到他这样玩弄他的小动物的话，一定会生气的！忒休斯十分笃定地想着。所以，在纽特回来之前，他决定抓紧时间再多玩几次。

9

“克莱登斯，我们继续。”晚饭过后，帕西瓦尔双手交叉，坐在沙发上，仰起头来看着准备施法的男孩。他没有问男孩对于要去霍格沃茨的想法，因为他素来独行专断，更因为，他并不确定如果男孩和他讨论这个问题时落泪的话，他又能怎样安抚他。

“先生，可以请您闭上眼睛吗？”克莱登斯小心翼翼地恳求。他握紧了拳头，他决心要让自己表现得不再那么糟糕。而且，他刚得到了一个诀窍，虽然那听起来十分奇怪。

你把我当美杜莎吗？帕西瓦尔含蓄地翻了个白眼，微微地叹了口气，还是闭上了眼睛。或许他的目光让男孩感到了压力，也许这样克莱登斯能发挥得更好一些。

温热的，柔软的嘴唇吻在他额角的伤口上，带着不安的试探和莫名的虔诚。猝不及防。

10

“你在做什么？”帕西瓦尔声音当中带着蕴怒，他轻轻地推开了克莱登斯。

帕西瓦尔的斥责让男孩十分窘迫，他局促不安地低着头用手指搅弄着衣角，半天才嗫嚅道：“斯卡曼德先生说，亲吻受伤的部位，能给治愈的咒语加成……”

帕西瓦尔不用问克莱登斯也知道是哪一只斯卡曼德的恶作剧，他冷笑一声看着男孩：“忒休斯的话你也敢信？“

这个两军对阵之际，只花了十分钟，从一只高跟鞋开始，扯到敌军先锋的妻子与主帅有染，让先锋倒戈刺主帅的可怕的家伙！忒休斯的舌头，绝对比黑魔法更加可怕！如果哪天他把格林德沃说死了，大概帕西瓦尔也不会觉得奇怪。因此他选择了暂时原谅男孩无知地被他的花言巧语所蛊惑。

“重新再来！”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说，“今天做不好，就不用睡觉了。”

“好的，先生……”克莱登斯小声地回答，帕西瓦尔能听到他因为过分紧张而变得急促的呼吸声。

男孩温软的嘴唇再次吻上了帕西瓦尔的额角，他忠实地执行了帕西瓦尔的指令——重新再来。

“克莱登斯，你是故意的，对吗？”帕西瓦尔尽量压住自己额头上即将爆出来的青筋，如果他是默默然的宿主的话，大概现在那团黑乎乎的东西已经从他身体里炸出来轰平半个纽约了。


	3. Chapter 3

11

帕西瓦尔开始后悔对克莱登斯说话的时候语气太凶，因为本来就内向的男孩变得更加沉默了。

那天晚上克莱登斯始终没有学会治愈的咒语，而当时钟过了午夜十二点，帕西瓦尔叹了口气，自己施咒让伤口愈合了。

“去睡吧。”帕西瓦尔自认为语气并不凶悍，但男孩却哽咽起来。

“先生，是不是如果我能学会这个咒语，你就不会把我送走？”男孩轻轻地拉住他的袖口，垂着头小声问。

“我和忒休斯的话你都听到了？”帕西瓦尔并不打算隐瞒，克莱登斯迟早都会知道。

“对不起，先生！我不是故意偷听的……”男孩小声地辩解，仿佛害怕因此遭到严厉地惩罚。

“就是你听到的那样，”帕西瓦尔淡淡地说，“我已经让忒休斯联络霍格沃茨，弄妥了之后，这周末我就带你去买上学需要的东西。”帕西瓦尔尽量让自己的语气听起来柔和一些，而事实证明他显然并不擅长这样的表达，因为男孩听到这些话之后似乎哭得更凶了。

“先生，对不起，我不会打扰您和奎妮小姐的，求求您不要把我赶走……”克莱登斯的话断断续续，仿佛用了很大的力气才完全表达出来。

“胡闹！”帕西瓦尔冷冷地训斥了男孩，但他体谅了是男孩对他过份的依恋才说出这样语无伦次的话来。

他冷冷地命令男孩回房间睡觉，因为过度使用精神力的男孩需要好好的休息。

但今天他就开始后悔让克莱登斯回房间的命令了。晚餐过后，甚至不用他开口，男孩就自觉地上了楼，把自己锁在房间里，一整晚都不下来。

帕西瓦尔随手翻着《预言家日报》，却连头版的标题都没有读进去。他的男孩很快就要离开他去新的学校了，而他们现在却还像是一对怄气的父子，在浪费他们能够一起相处的最后的时光。

他们之中总有一个需要低头，但帕西瓦尔并不认为，他会是那一个。

12

世事总比预料变化得快。

帕西瓦尔犹豫了一下，还是敲响了克莱登斯的房门。

“稍等……”

男孩的声音隔着沉闷的胡桃木门传过来，帕西瓦尔总觉得听起来似乎有一点点慌乱。

“先生，您找我有什么事吗？”男孩小声问他。

帕西瓦尔没有回答他的问题，他的目光被男孩背着双手的奇怪站姿吸引。

“你的手怎么了？”帕西瓦尔问克莱登斯，职业的经验让他知道，越想藏起来的，就越有问题

“没……没什么……”克莱登斯小声回答。

帕西瓦尔觉得自己应该找个时间告诉男孩，他到底有多不擅长撒谎，无论是有些颤抖的声线还是刻意回避的目光，没有一样不在昭示着他在隐瞒着什么。

“把手打开。”帕西瓦尔命令。克莱登斯咬着嘴唇轻轻地摇了摇头。

“你现在已经连我的话都不肯听吗？”帕西瓦尔冷下脸来，语气有些严厉。

“不是的，先生，不是的……”克莱登斯急忙摇头否认，语气里带着惶恐和焦虑。帕西瓦尔趁机拉过男孩的手，轻轻地摊开他的手心。

掌心是纵横交错的伤痕，似乎是什么利器划开的口子。有一些已经结了一层薄薄的痂，而好几条却还翻着新鲜的皮肉。

帕西瓦尔皱着眉，他在极力压抑着自己的怒火。克莱登斯在他的荫蔽之下，没有人可以伤到他。这显然是男孩自残留下的伤痕。

“你就这样自轻自贱吗，克莱登斯？”帕西瓦尔的声音像刀锋一样冷厉。克莱登斯听在耳中，觉得比手上被割开的伤口还要疼。

“不是的，先生……”男孩哽咽起来，他本就不善言辞，只是急得掉泪，却不知道应该怎样解释，“这只是练习……可我，做不好……”

帕西瓦尔很快从凌乱的语句中抓住了关键的字词——“练习”。

“你用这样的方式练习……治愈咒？”惊怒的语气中夹杂着心疼，而在克莱登斯看来，却似乎是气得发抖的样子。

“对不起……”克莱登斯垂着头道歉，眼泪大滴大滴地滴在胡桃木地板上，“我在想，如果我能学会治愈咒，我是不是就可以请求您让我留下。都是因为我做得不好……”

“克莱登斯，送你去霍格沃茨并不是惩罚……”帕西瓦尔轻温柔地抚摸着男孩的头发，试图向他解释。但克莱登斯却只是不停地摇头。

“我不会打扰您和奎妮小姐的。我保证会乖的，所以，求您……”男孩仿佛鼓起了巨大的勇气，仰起头来看着帕西瓦尔，“求您不要赶我走，先生……”

“我和奎妮？”帕西瓦尔抬了抬眉毛，他觉得今晚有必要和不知道多少天都在胡思乱想的男孩好好地谈一谈。

13

“所以，就因为那个红色的丝绒盒子，你以为我要向奎妮求婚？”帕西瓦尔双腿交叠地坐在椅子上，克莱登斯点了点头。

“这是给你的，打开它。”帕西瓦尔把一个包装地十分精致的盒子的递到克莱登斯手上。

男孩小心翼翼地拆开，尽量不弄坏系紧的丝带和烫金的包装彩纸。然后，他愣住了——包在里面的，就是他那天晚上看到帕西瓦尔装进衣服口袋里的那个丝绒盒子。

“知道今天是什么日子吗？”帕西瓦尔问一脸震惊的克莱登斯，男孩却只是茫然地摇了摇头。

“Happy birthday，my boy！” 帕西瓦尔的语气难得得温柔，克莱登斯却哭得更凶了。

帕西瓦尔握住男孩的手，他把食指放在嘴边示意男孩噤声，低沉的声音诵念出古朴的咒语，男孩手心的伤痕缓缓愈合，最终消失不见。

14

一只青铜戒指稳稳地安放在盒子的正中，斑驳的纹理和沉闷的颜色都昭示着这是一个古旧的物件。戒圈上有一只鹰的抽象图腾。

“念动咒语，再擦亮鹰翼，就算我们远隔千里，也能互相和对方说话。”帕西瓦尔冲着男孩扬了扬手，克莱登斯看到部长修长的食指上，也戴了一枚相同的戒指。“你去了霍格沃茨，如果有什么想要和我说的，就擦亮它。”

克莱登斯知道，即使在巫师的世界，这也是一件十分贵重的礼物。这是帕西瓦尔对他即将远行地体贴安慰。他应该感谢先生的，可是……

男孩欲言又止，咬了无数次嘴唇，最终终于鼓起勇气小声说：“先生，我可以向您请求一件事吗？”

“您可以收回这个戒指吗？”克莱登斯小小声地说，他垂着头不敢看帕西瓦尔的脸色，“我想用它换一份我真正想要的……礼物……”男孩的声音越来越低，他在为自己得寸进尺的话语羞愧不已。

 

15

“所以，你改变主意了？”忒休斯觉得帕西瓦尔一大清早把他叫到办公室是在小题大做。

“是的。”帕西瓦尔很自然地喝了一口咖啡，“我想我应该尽早告诉你我的决定，以免到时失约于人，让你难做。”

“你多虑了，珀西，”忒休斯也喝了一口咖啡，他今天要了一杯和帕西瓦尔一样的黑咖啡，才咽了一口，就苦得神志不清，以至于“其实我还没有开始联络霍格沃茨”这句蠢话不假思索地脱口而出。

一记钻心剜骨就把忒休斯连着椅子射到了门板上，帕西瓦尔果然是个很现实的人。

“我只是想说，太特殊的人，并不适合学校教育……”比如他的可爱的富有才华的弟弟纽特！忒休斯咳了两声，心口开始要命得疼。

“你可以走了，斯卡曼德先生。”帕西瓦尔重新把自己埋进了文件堆里。在无数次帕西瓦尔觉得他误交损友之后，忒休斯终于也有了同样的体验。

16

奎妮察觉到了雅各布的心不在焉。当一个可爱的胖子对着美食都一脸愁苦的表情，那么他一定是遇到了人生当中跨不过去的坎。无论是怎样的不幸，她都会和他一起度过。奎妮暗暗下定了决心，却在思维的触须温柔地抚摸过雅各布的思绪时没有忍住笑出了声。

“哦，Honey，你怎么会认为我会和部长在一起？”她微笑着给雅各布加了一点热可可。奎妮轻轻地咬住嘴唇的样子总是让她看起来有一种别样的性感。

如果不是要彻底打消雅各布心头的疑虑，奎妮并不想再回忆一次那天糟糕的经历：

她把咖啡放在了帕西瓦尔的办公桌上，正打算真身离开，就被部长叫住了。

“你还在和那个麻鸡交往吗？”帕西瓦尔双手交叠，靠在椅背上。他的声音似乎永远都这样疏离又清冷，奎妮觉得她此刻像是等待着被审判的罪犯。

奎妮轻轻地咬住嘴唇，握着托盘的手不自觉地扣紧，“我们只是偶尔会见面，”奎妮尽量让自己笑得十分自然，“普通朋友的那种。”并没有几个男人能抵挡这样温暖的笑容，魔法部的精英也不例外。

但帕西瓦尔显然不在“普通男人”的行列，他依旧面无表情地盯着奎妮，仿佛下一秒就会随手甩出一记钻心咒惩罚她并不高明的谎言。注孤生的典型。

“以你和麻鸡交往的经验，你觉得十六岁的男孩会喜欢怎样的生日礼物？”帕西瓦尔抿了一口咖啡，抬起头来看着她。

“啊？”奎妮觉得她需要一点时间来反应一下帕西瓦尔刚才说了什么？

“你是说克莱登斯会喜欢什么吗，部长？”奎妮十分不怕死地把帕西瓦尔的问题按自己的理解翻译了一下，看到对方凌厉的目光之后，擅长察言观色的奎妮明智地选择了闭嘴。

“所以，今天下班，你陪我去挑礼物。”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说，“而且，不许告诉任何人。”

17

“所以，你才说你加班？”雅各布脸上露出了喜悦的表情，这简直比他得到那笔银行贷款的时候还要高兴。

“可是……”他忽然想起了一个细节，欲言又止。

“不是你想的那样，Honey。”奎妮轻轻地笑了笑，她知道雅各布指的是她和部长看起来很亲密这件事，“因为，最近有一个同事在追求我，我只是想让他知难而退……”

奎妮觉得她这辈子大概很难忘掉当时那个荒谬的场景。

18

“把手搭上来。”帕西瓦尔冷冷地命令，“但是不许摸到我的手。还有，不准靠在我肩膀上。”

奎妮不知道帕西瓦尔为什么是一副仿若吃了大亏的表情，要知道，这样的待遇可是安全部的许多小伙子都希望得到的。才转过街角，帕西瓦尔就不动声色地把手抽了出来，并且始终和她保持着大约两步的距离，奎妮第一次觉得自己被人嫌弃了。

19

“所以，最后你建议他挑了什么？”雅各布的语气开始轻松起来，在这样愉快的时候，他觉得没有必要去回想他之前已经计划的如果奎妮嫁给部长他要怎样度过艰难的抑郁期这样愚蠢的担忧。

“最后部长自己挑中了一对可以互相通话的戒指，并没有采纳我的任何建议。”奎妮微笑着耸了耸肩，“但他迟早会知道，克莱登斯并不需要那样的礼物。”

男孩一点都不想离开部长，这一点谁都看得出来，除了帕西瓦尔。

20

克莱登斯抚摸着红色的丝绒小盒子，不自觉地笑了起来。他没有察觉到自己笑的时候，脸颊上会出现两个浅浅的梨涡，因为他太少有机会做这个愉快的动作。

这是他收到的第一份生日礼物，而且是先生送给他的。

“我想留在您的身边……请不要把我送走……”克莱登斯还记得他当时双手把戒指送到帕西瓦尔面前，低着头小声请求。这是他想要换取的生日礼物。

“克莱登斯，这是你第一次对我说你真正想要的是什么。”帕西瓦尔没有接过男孩手中的盒子，只是叹气。

“对不起……”男孩又开始垂着头道歉的时候，他收获了一个意外的拥抱。

“我送出去的东西是不会收回来的。所以，今年你可以收双份的礼物。”帕西瓦尔揉了揉揉克莱登斯的头发，男孩的执念超过他的想象，或许忒休斯说得对，霍格沃茨并不适合克莱登斯，而需要学会独立和坦诚的，是他自己。

21

帕西瓦尔翻开了《预言家日报》，格林德沃在逃，世界依旧乱糟糟。

“先生，我们可以开始了吗？”男孩已经站在了他的面前，手里紧紧地攥着魔杖。

帕西瓦尔合上了报纸，他看了一眼沙发和茶几的距离。这次，他有信心，在酒瓶砸中额角之前，完美地闪躲过去。

—END—


End file.
